doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Cappalina
Neighborhoods: * Mare's Gate: '''The grand entrance to the city is a large portal where the city watch inspects incoming goods. The main gate itself is a large 30' portal that remains open at all hours. The generous courtyard feeds into four separate gates. Each one a smaller version of the main. All the Gates are flanked by granite towers topped with equine statues giving the Gate its name. The tower's themselves serve as an outpost for the watch and each tower serves the city watch in various capacities. * '''The Clanks: '''The Clanks is home to the city’s poor and unskilled working classes, though a few merchants such as the Vampa family have purchased large chunks of space near The Bronze Bugle. Smugglers, Fences, and their ilk are often footpadding about after sunset. * '''Smitty's Square: '''Once just a humble blacksmith's forge, Smitty's Square has organically evolved into it's own district. Smith's and metal workers of all types now have shops and forges in this haphazard district. From sun up to sun down the clank of hammers, the quenching of hot metals can be heard. Metal working of all type can be found here, from simple horseshoes to finely crafted weapons and armor. * '''Torch Towers: The Torch Towers is a field once used for marshaling the cities army. Four broad watch towers are located at the corners of the field. Each tower has a wide archway at it's base that has a portcullis to lock down the district. The towers themselves are only lit in times of need and most often to rally soldiers and knight to the Princep's banner. The field has been used in the past for special holiday markets, sport and even executions. * Silksend: '''These neighborhoods are less opulent than noble estates, but not by much. Some sites sport ornate houses and gardens that rival those of the nobility. Other buildings serve as large townhouses or apartments, which are far more spacious and luxurious than most private dwellings elsewhere in the city. Sights and sounds resemble those of the noble estates, but the servants here are less likely to sport their masters’ insignia, and patrols of private guards are encountered as often as the city watch is. * '''Old Town: The houses here are smaller than those in the wealthy portions of town, as are the lots on which they stand. Some have good-sized yards, while others encroach on their neighbors, with barely 2 feet of alleyway between houses. Apartment-style dwellings are somewhat cramped, the buildings less cared for than in nicer districts. The people here are far from poverty-stricken, but broken fences, cracked cobblestones, and the occasional drifter appear here and there. The scents of sweat and horse dung are noticeable at the end of the day, and styles are more utilitarian than fashionable. Though the red clay roofs persist throughout. * The Cobbles: Here dwell the poorest of the poor. Many who reside here cannot afford even a simple room in a flophouse. They squat in broken-down buildings, or pitch lean-tos against overcrowded apartment houses, and simply attempt to survive from day to day. No shops exist here beyond the occasional street-corner vendor. The streets are in poor repair, drains often back up from the sewers as no one has cleared the debris in ages. * Copper Crossroads, Market: '''Merchants selling Soparan carpets, cloth, leather, wine, weapons, alchemical powders, and goods from distant lands hawk their wares from tiny stalls in this district. This includes Dwarven ironmongers from Dhol Karak, traders from Sili Thalore, horse traders from Bjornrike, and sometimes shadow fey traders with goods from the Shadow Courts, sold in the gloomy halls of the Exchange. Most anything can be found for sale here, in season and for the right price. * '''The Colosseum: Locations: * Umbralis Consortium * The Bronze Bugle * Banshee's Wail * Fizzy Pop * Three Hammers Tap House * The Cat and the Fiddle * The Starlight Sky (Beer Garden) * Tower of Bells * Phineas's Bottle Shock Home of Potions, Brews and Exotic Teas * Scrumdidilyumptious (Bakery) * Enzo's Emporium & Curiosities * The Axehead * Shank's Carpentry * The House of The Bear Locations Outside of Cappalina: * Flamedance Inn * Grove of Remembrance (Abandoned Druid's Grove) * Out Town